


Repellant

by Sio_99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack masquerading as a serious fanfic, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Zombies, character death: Jack Crawford and Bev Katz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s first encounter with Zombies went surprisingly well...<br/>Jack and Bev's not so much. Oh Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repellant

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Repellant 

Will’s not sure how it happened, the dead coming back to feed on the living. The news stations back when they still have television claimed that it was the end of the world as humanity new it; that’s the part that Will is sure about. He remembers his first encounter with a group of zombies. He’d been at a crime scene with Jack and the team; they thought there was a new cannibalistic serial killer. The notion was laughable now; how could they have mistaken a zombie attack for anything other than what it was?

~*~*~ FLASHBACK~*~*~

Will bent down to examine the scattered body parts of the victims. He couldn’t get a read on the unsub, but he could clearly see the teeth and bite marks on the limbs. All the tender internal organs had been taken. He was beginning to wish that he hadn’t had such a heavy meat filled breakfast with Hannibal that morning. 

The victims had been camping; 2 men both well built and fit from the look of their thighs, the women were both obviously used to roughing it outdoors. 

Nothing from their tent or camp had been taken, though things had been strewn around by the struggle. 

“Got anything Will?” asked Jack standing a few feet back, studying Will as he worked.

“I’m sorry Jack I can’t get a read on the unsub, it’s like there’s more that one but they’re all working with a hive mind. I’ve never experienced anything like it and I don’t understand it.” Replied Will scrubbing his face with his hands. 

The underbrush shuddered and groans could be heard coming from that direction. Will must have lost time because the next thing he knew was that Jack was between several zombies and Beverly. A few zombies were eating the police officers that had panicked and tried to run rather than shoot. The zombies seemed to sniff him and then shuffle off, not even trying to bite him where as they were shredding the others apart. Will was convinced that they would have left Jack alone if he hadn’t been protecting Bev. Soon the screams of the living died down and the sound of chewing and gnawing filled air. 

It was only then that sweating and trembling Will was able to move from his spot. He made his way through the horde of zombies; they didn’t even twitch in his direction. 

He climbs into the car and drives. 

He needs Hannibal. 

~*~*~End FB~*~*~

That was also the day that Will finally figured out that Hannibal was the Ripper and had been feeding him human meat as gourmet meals. How could Will be angry? It was the very fact that the zombies had smelled human meat on him that they had left him alone thinking he was one of them. Having found a form of zombie repellant how could he ask Hannibal to stop?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a couple zombie prompts over at the Hannibal kinkmeme and it got me thinking. How would zombies react to a cannibal? I though since both are consuming and digesting human meat they might smell similar and in my Zombie-Head-Canon zombies hunt using smell and movement. Then I thought ‘Hey! Hannibal’s been feeding Will and Jack people so they’re cannibals!’ 
> 
> Remember comments are tasty!


End file.
